


Love Works in Strange Ways (some stranger than others)

by fairyseoks



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, This is just a joke, What Have I Done, actually fluffy ig idk, bit angsty but comfort involved, grey gave me a prompt to write abt so, hashtag for the meme smirking devil emoji, the things i do for people, this is one of the worst things ive ever done and that is saying a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyseoks/pseuds/fairyseoks
Summary: Grey holds Daddy pig close. Close enough to smell his hair. He leans down towards Daddy pig's ear. Blushing softly, Daddy pig awaits for Grey's confession of love. Close by his ear, Grey whispers gently; "I don't like your new shampoo.'----------------what is wrong with me
Relationships: daddy pig (peppa pig)/ subroru on twitter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Love Works in Strange Ways (some stranger than others)

Chapter 1 - Real Love 

As Grey awoke from his slumber, puffy-eyed and groggy, Daddy pig was nowhere in sight. As he looked around, the furniture and decorations of the room became more visible. Finally deciding to get out of bed, Grey sat up and pushed the duvet off his body. Standing up and making his way out of the room, he was on the search to find his lover.

Grey stepped through the door which led to the kitchen; there was no one there. Looking at the clock on the wall opposite him, the time read 6:56 AM. "It's still early.." Grey mumbled sleepily. Walking into the living room, he had finally found his Daddy pig. Calling out his name softly, Grey walked over to him and sat down next to him on the sofa, laying his head on Daddy pig's lap. Looking down, Daddy pig stared at Grey with a fond look in his eyes. 

"What are you doing up?" Daddy pig asked his partner, his tone laced with gentle affection.

"I could ask you the same. It's 6 AM. Come back to bed!" Grey whined back in response.

Chuckling softly, Daddy pig answered, "I'm thinking."

"About?"

"I think you know."

"Oh. You know we don't have to do this right? You can go back to your wife and we can forget about this. You can forget about me." Which is what Grey said, almost confidently, but Daddy pig could see through his defences. He could see Grey's eyes gloss over.

"I wouldn't do that for the world. I'll always be here for you. I love you, more than you could ever know."

The tears that had formed in Grey's eyes had started to pour down his face, with the early morning sunlight shining over his face, Daddy pig thought he looked beautiful. Moving from his spot as Daddy pig's lap, Grey stood up and walked behind where Daddy pig was sitting. While confused, Daddy pig still let Grey do his thing. With a blur of movements, Grey had sat over behind Daddy pig, hugging him. Pushing his head into the crook of Daddy pig's neck, Grey cried softly. Daddy pig was immediately overcome with a flurry of emotions. His heart felt like it was about to burst, the feeling of love almost too overwhelming for him to handle. Smiling softly, Daddy pig almost started crying himself.

Then, Grey started to move behind him, presumably wiping the tears from his face. He giggled softly and held Daddy pig close. Close enough to bury his face in Daddy pig's hair. He smells his hair and makes a face. Daddy pig, painfully unaware to what's going on, keeps smiling, feeling fond. Grey leans down towards Daddy pig's ear. Blushing, Daddy pig awaits for Grey's confession of love. Now close by his ear, Grey whispers, as gently as possible; "I don't like your new shampoo." 

Daddy pig's head whips around to look Grey in the face. "What did you say?" He asks, disbelief written all over his features. 

"You heard me!" Grey responds, sticking his tongue out in a playful manner. 

Reaching behind him, Daddy pig starts to tickle Grey. "Two can play at that game." He smirks.

As Daddy pig tickles Grey, his laughter fills the room. Soon Daddy pig joins in, and they laugh as the sun rises. Blissfully unaware of Daddy pig's phone ringing at the bedroom table. Oh well. They can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> IJD9PJDEP9KD[0DIPIUSIDLISJDUIPD;KSDIWJD WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN WHATDIPDJPDOPDDDQ;DIO;DIQ[DIPDFI'ODIEO
> 
> what hav i done omg
> 
> okay anyways thank you for reading whatever the fuck this is !! follow @FENTYFULLBUSTER (me) and @subroru (grey) on twitter lets b moots *smirking cat emoji*


End file.
